Carrie Keranen
|birthplace = Oak Park, Michigan, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Production Manager Producer Voice Director |areas_active = New York Los Angeles |active = 2001-present |status = Active |website = Carrie Keranen }}Carrie Keranen (born January 17, 1976) is an American actress, voice actress, production manager and voice director known for her work with 4Kids Entertainment, Bang Zoom! Entertainment, DuArt Film & Video and NYAV Post. She's known for voicing Casca in Berserk, Mami Tomoe in Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mokuba Kaiba's second voice in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Ryuzetsu in Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Blood Prison and Sheena in Pokémon: Arceus & the Jewel of Life. Biography Keranen grew up in Oak Park, Michigan. She had always been involved in acting, including high school plays, but in an interview with Everything Geek Podcast, she said she was more active in sports. She attended the University of Michigan, and originally intended to major in international business with a specialization in Japanese but would be drawn back into doing plays and subbing in for major roles there. She graduated with a BA in Theatre and Linguistics, and after visiting Europe, moved to New York City to pursue acting.8 She worked on various acting jobs and did stand-up comedy. In 2003, she was a waitress at Rocco's which was featured in The Restaurant, a reality television series about the launch of celebrity chef Rocco DiSpirito's eatery. The series was broadcast on NBC for two seasons. Keranen's first voice-over audition for 4Kids Entertainment was April O'Neil in the 2003 TV series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Although she did not get that lead part, she landed supporting roles, and also landed some guest and supporting voices on the Pokémon TV series. When fellow voice actress Tara Sands moved from New York to Los Angeles, she auditioned to voice match Sands' character Mokuba Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh!. On her way out of the audition she started pitching another voice actress for the part, but the director Eric Stuart later told her that she was the right person for the role and that he even vouched for her to play the part. That was her first major role as a lead boy. Later in the same season, she also got to voice Kisara which she said was more typical of the characters and used her natural voice. She also voiced Mina which she described as "type A but not in a forceful way" and would totally get into something if she had the chance. In 2010, she moved to Los Angeles, California to continue working on other projects. She had a recurring role as Kate Harper in the Fringe TV series, and is a member of the Sacred Fools Theater Company. On July 23, 2011, she and fellow voice actress Cristina Valenzuela were panelists at Comic-Con for Namco Bandai's preview of the Tekken: Blood Vengeance film. In 2014, Keranen voiced Satsuki Kiryuin, the student council president and antagonist in the anime series Kill la Kill, which ran on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. In 2016, she provided the voice of Alya, Marinette's best friend, in the French animated series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, which ran on Nickelodeon. She attended San Diego Comic-Con 2016 with the cast and the original creator Thomas Astruc. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Alya Césaire, Mrs. Michelle Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Kazuko Tadashita (ep. 21), Saeko Yamamoto / Blizzar (ep. 38) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Utonberino (ep. 55), Amanju (ep. 57), Fake Sailor Moon (ep. 58), Avogadora (ep. 66), Cake Girl (ep. 76), Elementary Teacher (ep. 81), News Anchor (ep. 86) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Maya Tohno (ep. 103), Elza Gray (ep. 106) (Viz Dub) *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2002) - Dora (ep. 15) *''Magical DoReMi'' (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Mokuba Kaiba (eps. 185-224) *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Mari *''Mew Mew Power'' (2002-2003) - Mimi *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Victoria Winstrate (ep. 46), Julie (ep. 53), Millie (ep. 83), Mary (ep. 87), Nancy (ep. 95), Nicky (ep. 107) *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Leona (ep. 63), Maria (eps. 127-129) *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Ozel, Uncooperative Person (ep. 3), Waitress (ep. 4), Cruise Waitress (ep. 7), Rich Girl (ep. 7) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Ozel, Blind Boy (ep. 9), Cat Owner (ep. 10) *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' (2013) - Rom *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Satsuki Kiryuin *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Beatrice (ep. 63), Additional Voices *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Guila *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016) - Ichiyō Higuchi, Elise, Gran (ep. 11) *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Xenian Flower (Viz Dub) *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''First Squad: The Moment of Truth'' (2009) - Zena *''Pokémon: Arceus & the Jewel of Life'' (2009) - Sheena External Links *Carrie Keranen at the Internet Movie Database *Carrie Keranen at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for DuArt Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis